A cabinet structure, such as a refrigerator, is often incorporated with insulating layers in order to create one or more temperature-controlled spaces. Forming insulating layers that are qualitatively uniform throughout is difficult because the insulating material must be distributed about the interior components within the cabinet structure. Moreover, the formation of insulating layers can also cause defects in the cabinet structure, such as deformations to the shell. Thus, there is a need for improved methods of forming insulating layers in a cabinet structure.